


Cashton or Cake?

by WhoknewZeus



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoknewZeus/pseuds/WhoknewZeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple AU where 5sos is not a band and the guys all live pretty normal lives, something along those lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this site, but I have written and posted other places as well. Anyway, I actually read through almost all the Cake and Cashton stories, with a few exceptions of those lovely four-way stories, and got really filled up with feels so I'm just expressing it through writing. 
> 
> Also, if you do not like male/male, slash, or anything of that kind, please do kindly leave this story. This is your ONLY warning and don't leave anything unnecessarily rude. Compliments, simple comments, criticism are all welcomed, but rudeness is NOT one of them. For example; "I hate the story. You sucked. They can't be together ever. You're disgusting to write about them." Those are absolutely not okay with me.

Calum Hood- he was an average guy; always had particular interest in girls and he never fancied the idea of being dating another guy. Calum, despite how lovable his personality was, was single. No girl wanted to date him because they all thought he wasn't serious enough with them. However, Calum always put his heart into the relationship and tried to make them stay but he couldn't change the way he was, so he had to let them go. He had a couple of friends that were guys, but didn't hang out with them as much for some odd reason.

In the end, he remained the boy who was every girl's best friend. He didn't hate it entirely, he was able to get a few perks like getting invited to go to the mall almost every single day. His girl friends would even pay for him to watch a movie with them, regardless of the genre of the film- a free movie is a free movie. He had loads of fun being with them, but he always had a gaping hole in his heart that ate him alive every time he thought about finding that special girl.

No matter, he was Calum Thomas Hood! He was adorable and playful and quite caring, well that was what he thought he was. He just needed to be more patient until that girl walks into his life and then he will strike to make her fall madly in love with him and happy endings for all! It was a good thing that he was excessively optimistic.

It was Saturday after lunch time, Calum was at the mall with his friends, which were all girls, and they went shopping. It was overly cliche, but who didn't like looking for fabulous clothes and some that were worth more than what was in their wallets? They bought a bit of food, walked around, and rested when they were tired. It was a perfectly normal day for everyone.

Until Lauren told everyone that she invited two buddies of hers to join them. The whole group didn't mind having more people join in what they think is fun, but the more the merrier. "He texted me earlier saying that they'll come to us. So we just have to sit here and relax until they arrives." Lauren said so nonchalantly, the beautiful girl with strawberry blonde hair.

Calum shrugged and decided it would be nice to have another guy or two around since all the girls talked about were certain parts of the male body. He fished out his phone from his pocket and looked over his Twitter to see what the buzz was around.

Apparently, one of his friends just got into a relationship and another one had his wrist broken. The rest of the tweets were utterly ridiculous and he couldn't help but smile at them. "Hey, they're here!" Lauren articulated to her fellow friends.

A teen with pulled back blond hair approached them and all the girls greeted the boy. "Hey, I'm Luke." He introduced himself around as he smiled sincerely.

"And I'm Ashton." Another blond introduced himself, but his hair was much more different from the earlier. He had shaggy bangs, but his locks were still gorgeous.

After all the girls had wave at Luke and Ashton and giving them their names, Luke faced the only guy that was seated and on his phone. "And you are?"

"O-Oh, I'm Calum. Nice to meet ya, mate." Calum shyly introduced himself. He completely forgot that the new kid was there and wandered off on his phone.

"And you are-" Calum started a sentence for the other teenage boy that he had not yet introduced himself. "Ashton, mate. Nice to meet ya." They exchanged handshakes and smiled from ear to ear.

"Let's go watch a movie. I'm getting bored, anyways." Lauren proposed and everyone agreed.


	2. Cashton Version

As all the teens got in line for to buy their ticket, Ashton looked at all the movies that were available and decided to not watch any of them. So he told everyone that he lost interest and they begged him to not bail out. But the shaggy blond was not changing his opinion, so he gave them a wave bye and began walking in a direction away from them. Calum analyzed all the movies and decided that Ashton was correct and he, too, lost interest.

He gave the same farewell gesture to the girls and Luke and began to make his way to catch up to Ashton. "You better text me, Cal!" Lauren warned Calum and he giggled and nodded.

He slowly jogged up to the blond and walked side by side with him. Ashton gave a warm smile and they roamed the mall with no sense of what to do with their time.

"So, how's it going?" Calum started up a conversation, hoping to befriend the stranger he barely met.

"Everything's going fine so far. Kalump, that was your name, right?" Ashton looked at Calum sheepishly.

"Close. It's Cal-um." The Kiwi stated his name clearly for the other boy to understand better.

"Ah, I see. Interesting name, you got."

"Same with you, Ash." Calum giggled at the nickname.

The two got along quite well and they could see themselves becoming really good friends. They had some major similarities, but they still had a lot of differences. One problem was that Calum was starting to feel something stronger than a mere friendship. The more time he spent with Ashton, the more he was beginning to find him more dreamy. The way those brownish locks bounced when he turned his head or the obnoxious laugh he produced that made Calum want to jump off a bridge. This was unreasonable to the poor teen. Why did his heart pound for a new friend he barely got to know until now?

Without realizing it, Calum was stuck in deep thought and Ashton was trying to bring him back to reality. "Cal? Calum?" He tried calling but the boy was seriously lost in his head.

"Oh Cally?" Ashton cooed and the Kiwi looked at him with confusion and disgust.

"Ew, I do not like that nickname. Not my style." Calum huffed as he made an imaginary hair flip and Ashton began to laugh. He was actually enjoying himself.

Once the laughter died down, Calum and Ashton decided together that they no longer wanted to stay at the mall. So Calum texted his friends that he was going home and that he was bringing Ashton along. Once he tapped 'send', they walked to Ashton's car and Calum was slightly jealous that Ash was able to drive. Calum was still trying to achieve his.

Pushing away the thought, Calum sat on the passenger seat and Ashton started up the car. Once they were on the road, Calum directed Ashton to where his house was located and it did not take very long before they arrived to their destination.

"Mom, I'm home! I also brought a friend." Calum shouted into the house as he walked through the door. Without hearing his mother's response, he took Ashton upstairs and into his room.

The two felt awkward at first because everything just seemed sudden. But no matter, they enjoyed each other's company quite much. Calum asked if Ashton if he wanted to watch a movie on Netflix or if he wanted to play some Fifa. Much to Calum's surprise, Ashton kindly rejected both ideas and suggested that they could talk some more instead. Calum really didn't want to talk anymore because if he knew more about the boy, he would end up finding thousands of reasons to love him even more. And as eccentric as that sounded at the moment, Calum felt there was something about this particular male that made his body show symptoms of falling in  _love_.

Calum found it more than hard to respond to a simple question like his favorite color or animal. His hands were sweating fast and his body was heating up faster by the second. It wasn't even hot in his room! In fact, it was chilly enough that Ashton was occasionally shivering. And Ashton's shivering made Calum even more insane as he watched the other teen stroke his skin and pretended that it was going to provide him infinite warmth. The Kiwi could of done more than one way of warming him up...

No, that was wrong. Calum didn't mean to think such disturbing thoughts. He needed to think of cute things, maybe like penguins?

"Calum, stop thinking so hard. I thought you were a carefree person!" Ashton softly punched Calum back to the real world.

"S-Sorry. I was too busy thinking of you." Calum stammered. But once his head processed the words that he sent flying out to air, his jaw dropped as far as it could go. Ashton's eyes widened and he was about to say something but the words wouldn't come out.

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking properly, I-I'm going to go wash my face. We had a really long day, just really tired, y'know?" Calum flooded Ashton with excuses and blushed very hard as he made his way out of his room and into the bathroom.

Calum securely locked the door and rest his back upon the wood. He felt his cheeks burn and a wavering smile on his face. He wasn't even sure what he was happy about! He just confessed to a stranger and now he probably ruined a good friendship to occur. He turned on the water faucet and cupped the running water in his hands, slapping it right on his face. He was for sure that he was wide awake now.

The water raced down his face and he felt like he was going to explode of emotions. He couldn't believe his stupid mouth just let that one slipped. Oh well, it was time to play it off and just hope things aren't exactly broken. Calum opened the door and saw Ashton waiting right in front of it, nearly frightening the skin off of him.

"W-What are you doing!?" Calum exclaimed.

"I'm here to clarify something." Ashton stated and stared at the teen with serious eyes. Calum felt weak knowing this was going to end up horrible.

"Look I-" Calum started again with his excuses but Ashton wasn't going to listen this time. Ashton quickly grabbed Calum's hand and rushed him back to his room and locked the door.

Once they were alone, Calum was still fazed as Ash grabbed the teen and slammed him against the door. "Yow!" Calum hissed as his head made direct contact with the wooden door. Frankly, he was ready to jump Ash until Ash jumped his lips against his own.

The Calum bit down on Ashton's lower lip and tugged at it. But Ashton's tongue slid across his upper line of teeth before invading his own tongue's privacy. The boy with shaggy hair licked the other tongue and flicked at it. "You're so dead." Ashton breathed between the gaps of their lips.

"Mhmm." Calum hummed in response. Ashton separated their kiss and he traveled his lips down Calum's delicate neck. He smooched every few centimeters and got under Calum's chin to continue to kiss him softly. He then moved his way up to Calum's earlobe and nibbled lightly at it. A faint moan escaped Calum and Ashton's breath tingled on the sensitive flesh. Calum shuddered at the feeling and he felt absolutely amazing.

"I never thought I could make a guy feel like this before." Ashton whispered into Calum's ear, the soothing and sexy voice still sending his ears to heaven and back.

He wanted to play around with the Calum's tolerance before he got anywhere more serious. So they continued to kiss with delight and lust, but Calum pushed off Ashton and breathed in the necessary oxygen back into his lungs.

"Okay," he took a moment to inhale a bit before continuing, "First, what the fuck. And second, what the fuck." Calum shook his head in disbelief that any of this was happening. He couldn't believe he just kissed Ashton, and he practically enjoyed every single second of it!

"You have to admit, that was really fun." Ashton chuckled as his breathing was hoarse. Their eyes met each other and Calum's entire mind was being stirred in a pot. He was mesmerized at how amazing Ashton was at kissing, but he still confused on what was going on.

"Yeaah. Fun." Calum's eyes slowly drooped, he was clearly troubled.

"Well, I can tell that you are crushing on me and I don't feel that way towards you yet." Ashton quietly broke the moment. Calum felt his heart begin to hurt, but he was strong.

"But I have a very open mind, so why don't we just try to become one of those 'friends with benefits' thing? Just without the sex, if that makes sense?" Ashton suggested with a smirk and Calum looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"I guess we can work something out." Calum grinned, foolishly.


	3. Cake Version

"I think I'll sit this one out." Ashton confessed after skimming through the movie selections. He made a small gesture as a goodbye and promised next time he would come along.

"I want to agree with Ashton." Calum shortly agreed, making all the girls groan and pleaded he should stay. Calum didn't really feel the mood to go and watch a movie, so he tried to convince the girls to have fun without him.

"I would certainly like it if you came still." Luke articulated as he walked up to Calum and smiled gently. Calum's choice still remained where it was, but Luke grabbed the Kiwi's hand and took him to the ticket booth.

"How about I pay for your ticket and mine, then you could buy me a few snacks for the movie?" Luke offered a deal, and Calum contemplated over the idea. He guessed he could go along with it to some extent.

"Um, well, I guess I could stay for one movie. I have nothing else to do, anyways." Calum compromised and Luke pulled him into a small hug and then quickly separated.

They all paid for 'Insidious 2' because the girls were serious horror fanatics. Regardless of what they wear, how they act, or whatever, they were all in love with ghost stories, blood, gore, and all that distorted stuff. Calum, however, he personally is not fond of horror movies and could go for a nice romance movie; he was a sucker for those. But he already paid and now he cannot back down.

The girls rushed inside and completely neglected Luke and Calum or that they needed snacks. Lauren texted Calum to get her and the girls some snacks since he and Luke were still behind. With an exasperated sign, Calum told Luke the deal and they went over to the counter where an employee smiled at them warmly.

"What can I get you?" The man asked.

"A large popcorn, nachos with jalapenos, and a medium soda with small cups." Calum replied and the man remembered the order in his head.

"How about you, sir?" The man asked Luke as his mind wandered off a little.

"Oh, I would like some Dibs."

"Any specific flavor?" The man curiously questioned.

"Not really. Vanilla would be just fine." Luke softly smiled and Calum sighed. He knew that Luke only chose one item because he was already paying for all the girls and himself.

Once they received their snacks, Calum had the large popcorn and drink in his arms while Luke carried everything else. They made their way to their movie entrance and walked in. They entered a dark hall way and they could tell the movie already had began. They didn't care that much if they only missed the first ten minutes of the movie. It's not like they were always that significant, anyway.

Most of the seats looked taken and they scanned through the crowd to find their friends and noticed Lauren waving at them at the top row. They climbed up the stairs through and hoped to not trip over the pathway. Once they were there, Lauren grabbed the popcorn and gave it to her fellow sisters, then handed them small cups to fill the soda with so each of them had a drink without having to keep passing around the receptacle.

They were within forty minutes of the movie and the girls were almost falling asleep. They lost interest after too much unnecessary dialogue between the actors, and even the jump scares didn't have much effort on them. They yawned and slowly one by one their eyes shut and they were knocked out.

"Man, these girls are tough." Luke whispered to Calum. The noir teen chuckled faintly as he became more engrossed in the movie.

A jump scare came fast and Calum screamed as hard as he could and the girls still didn't wake up. Luke could only laugh as he watched the distraught teen panicked in his seat.

"Fuck!" Calum exclaimed as another scary scene appeared, he covered his face in his hands and rested his head on Luke's shoulder.

"I don't wanna watch anymore of this shit! Fuck!" Calum shook like a baby and Luke felt his heart strings move.

He stretched his arm and wrapped Calum into his embrace, tightly. He wasn't considering if the gesture was gay or not, he felt like it was the right thing to do. Deciding not to argue about it, Calum nuzzled closer and kept his eyes away from the movie while his hands moved to his ears.

"You really suck at watching horror movies." Luke chuckled.

"I-I'm sorry that I have my fears!" Still covering his ears, Luke was surprised he was able to hear him.

"I'm starting to think you are cute now." Luke mumbled and Calum was so happy that he was in the shadows. He had a smile plastered on his face and he blushed into Luke's shirt.

The Kiwi was questioning if he felt something towards the other, but he did know that he felt safe and welcomed under the other's arms. It was like a second home to him and that was something he never felt in a long time.

"Let's get out of here for a bit." Luke suggested.

"Why?"

"Because you don't seem comfortable watching the movie." Luke replied sweetly.

"What about the girls? Lauren is not going to take this lightly knowing the only guys in the group just bailed." Calum sighed an excuse.

"They'll be fine, just text them. Now let's go." Luke smiled as he grabbed Calum's hand and they exited through one of the openings. They were in the corridor and everything was almost black if it weren't for the fluorescent lighting down the path.

Calum still had hold of Luke's hand and he found it quite adorable so he uncontrollably smiled. Luke stopped midway through the corridor and Calum expressed a confused face at the blond boy with the quiff. "Let's try something first." Luke cooed and he leaned in closer to Calum with starry eyes.

"L-Luke!" Calum tried to back away until he was against a wall. Everything was rushing so fast to process, so it left the noir in distress to quickly figure something out.

But when Luke was inches away from Calum's lips, a loud scream echoed from the movie and down the corridor which made Calum jump and run his lips towards Luke's. Purposely on accident, the teen's head was spinning in perfect revolutions as their lips roughly rubbed against each other. Calum couldn't pull away because he was against a wall and Luke was pushing him harder against the surface.

What was Luke trying to pull? What was he gaining from all this? Calum didn't comprehend the other's actions, but he knew that the kiss was getting more deep. Luke fished his arms around Calum's waist and pulled their bodies closer as the friction between their lips become tighter. Luke squeezed at his love handles and the noir let out a small yelp between their lips.

Using the opening, Luke sneaked his tongue inside of Calum's. The air in his lungs were being sucked away and he was going breathless. Between the small gaps of their glued lips, Calum let out jagged breaths as his tongue was being battled. Luke's gave slow strokes on the tip of tongue before exploring the rest of the foreign environment. In darkness the adventurer traveled in random directions, Calum reacted by shivering in pleasure.

The kiss became more needed and they almost belonged as much as glue sticks to paper. Calum moaned and the vibrations went to Luke and gave him chills. Even if it was all momentary, they liked how everything was playing out and Calum relaxed more as he allowed Luke to take the initiative.

"G-Goddamn." Calum exhaled jaggedly. Luke smiled more wide and he kept his arms around Calum's waist like a rope; he couldn't let go of him.

And like a car crash, Calum's heart stopped and once it started pumping again, his eyes met Luke's calming ones.

"I believe I like you." Luke bit his lip as his arms squeezed Calum.

Ultimately, this made Calum explode in the inside. "I think I li-like you too." This was checkmate for Calum and he felt himself giving up fighting the feeling to slowly fall for this blond.

"I can't wait to show these to my grandchildren!" A random grandma at the end of the corridor was recording them on her iPhone and the two looked at her with astonishment. She smiled goofy as she started walking away and probably already sent the video to her grandsons and granddaughters. The two went to new shades of pink as they awkwardly stayed in the same place.

The old woman turned around and said, "You guys are honestly too cute. I might go into cardiac arrest if I see that again!" And with that the boys began to laugh really hard and she did too. She was really sweet and gentle, so the two kindly waved bye at her before leaving the movie theater together.

Calum received a text and knew it was Lauren, he took out his phone and read the message out loud. "Where are you and Luke? You can't just ditch us like that? At least tell us next time too! You sooo owe us for this." Both teens smiled and knew they were in trouble, but everything didn't seem so bad at the moment as they are.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still learning on how to use this site and all that good stuff, but I hope everyone has a wonderful day and thanks for reading this horribly short story! And I am know, I'm terrible for not including Michael in here. But I kind of just wanted to focus on the pairing I settled for. So don't hate me for that part, please...
> 
> From here on, I established the prologue and made two parts depending if you like a Cake version or Cashton version or just wanna read them both, because I honestly couldn't choose between the both of them to post my first story here. Soooo yeaaah... Enjoy..


End file.
